Janos Odysee
by Dark Monk
Summary: Die Reise des jungen Janos, und seine Rache am Mörder seines Vaters
1. Kapitel 1 Trauer

Janos wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Ihn plagten Alpträume, er sah seinen Vater fallen, sehr tief fallen und jedes mal wenn sein Vater aufschlagen sollte wachte er auf. Schweißgebadet setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und jedes mal kam ihm die Erkenntnis das dieser Traum bittere Realität war. Sein Vater war tot, in den Tod gestürzt nach dem Kampf mit Baphomet.

Janos schreckliche Träume begannen vor zwei Wochen. Die Gruppe um Firos kehrte von ihrer Suche nach dem König zurück. Die Bevölkerung von Prontera war hellauf begeistert, da sie den König gefunden und wohlbehalten zurückgebracht haben. Doch Firos war nicht unter den zurückgekehrten. Janos fragte bei Armios nach wo denn sei Vater sei, doch dieser senkte nur den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Für Janos brach eine Welt zusammen, der von ihm so geliebte Vater war tot, er war im Kampf gefallen. Der König bat um ruhe in der Bevölkerung. Er wollte eine Ansprache halten. "Liebe Bürger von Prontera. Wir haben heute einen großartigen Mann verloren. Er gab sein Leben, nur um mich wohlbehalten zu euch zurückzubringen. Ich spreche von Firos, dem Hauptmann der königlichen Garde. schon mehr als einmal hat er Unglück von unserer schönen Hauptstadt abgewendet. Nicht zuletzt bei der Flutkatastrophe. Auch wenn wir keine Menschlichen Überreste von ihm besitzen, werden wir ihm eine letzte Ruhestätte geben, direkt neben Sorijun, dem Mann der mit den Monstern sprach.  
zwei Tage später war die Begräbnisfeier angerückt. Janos stand am Grab seines Vaters und schaute traurig darauf hinab. Er war mittlerweile 11 Jahre alt und sah seinem Vater schon recht ähnlich. Auch war er wie sein Vater ungewöhnlich stark für sein Alter. schon jetzt konnte er es locker mit 16 jährigen im Ringen aufnehmen. Doch in diesem Augenblick weinte er und er haste sich dafür, denn nur schwache Jungs weinen und er wollte nicht schwach sein. Janos rannte nach Hause und vergrub sich in seinem Bett, er schluckte die Tränen hinunter doch sie waren stärker. In dieser Nacht weinte er sich in den Schlaf.

Seither hatte er diese Alpträume, immer und immer wieder sah er wie sein Vater in den Tot stürzt und immer wieder wachte er kurz vor dem Aufschlag auf. Doch diesmal wollte er es wissen, diesmal wollte er nicht aufwachen, er wollte dem Tod ins Auge blicken. Diesmal blieb er ganz ruhig, denn er wusste nun schon zur genüge was passieren würde, er sah seines Vaters Sturz, er sah den Sturz aus den Augen seines Vaters, er sah Baphomet der schreiend mitgerissen wurde, er sah den Boden immer näher kommen. Und da endlich der Aufschlag, es knackte und knirschte, Knochen brachen Waffen gingen entzwei. Er sah wie sein Vater sich zum Himmel drehte, und da sah er es. Ein Gesicht, schwer zu erkennen und doch seltsam bekannt, es lachte, es lachte darüber das Firos tot ist und plötzlich begann es zu sprechen.  
"Firos ist tot, nun wird er mir, dem großen Orochi, nicht mehr in die Quere kommen" dann verfinsterte sich das Gesicht und sprach weiter, "und dir rate ich sich von mir fern zu halten, sonst bist du der nächste" ein Grinsen, "Janos"  
In diesem Moment wachte Janos auf, wieder schweißgebadet, sein Herz raste als hätte er gerade einen Sprint hinter sich und sein Erster Gedanke war "Rache". 


	2. Kapitel 2 Die Entführung

Janos war auf dem Weg zu Armios, er wusste das Armios ihm sicher helfen kann stärker zu werden damit er Rache an Orochi nehmen kann.  
"Armios bist du Zuhause"  
Doch es kam keine Antwort auf sein Klopfen. Das Haus sah sehr verlassen aus, die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und auch bei Agathe schien lange keiner mehr gewesen zu sein. Plötzlich vernahm er in der nähe ein klopfendes Geräusch wie von einem Stock.  
"Armios? Bist du das"  
Aber es war ein alter Mann der gebeugt über seinen Stock spazieren ging. Dieser drehte sich aber zu Janos um und sprach.  
"Du suchst Armios? den Magier? Den wirst du hier nicht mehr anfinden. Der ist vor zwei Tagen abgereist. Keine Ahnung wohin"  
Damit dreht der alte Mann sich wieder weg und lässt Janos stehen. Janos überlegte sich seine nächsten Schritte und kommt zu dem Schluss das nur noch der König, dem sein Vater so treue Dienste erwiesen hat, helfen konnte.

Janos stand vor den großen Toren des Schlosses. Es war das erste Mal das er hier alleine herkommt, sonst war er immer mit seinem Vater hier. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen, Energisch schluckte er sie runter und öffnete die Tore des Schlosses um dieses zu betreten. Doch wie er durch das Tor schritt bekam er einen festen Schlag auf den Kopf. Janos ging sofort bewusstlos zu Boden und blieb erst einmal eine Weile liegen.  
Als er wieder erwachte war er an einen Stuhl gefesselt.  
"Ah unser kleiner Gast ist wach"  
Janos schaute nach oben und sah einen ihm fremden Mann, hinter ihm war eine Tür zusehen an der zwei finster dreinblickende Männer standen. Janos Schädel dröhnte "Wer... wer seid ihr? warum haltet ihr mich hier fest"  
Der Mann erhebt wieder das Wort "Warum wir dich hier festhalten wüsste ich auch gerne, ich kann mir nicht erklären warum ein Kind wie du dem großen Orochi gefährlich werden könnte. Ach ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Bryndax ich bin"  
Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Janos Augen.  
"Ihr seid der Vorsitzende des hohen Rates. Aber ich versteh das nicht. Was habt ihr denn von all dem"  
Bryndax wird wütend.  
"Dein Vater hat alles zerstört mit seinem Eifer und seiner Ergebenheit dem König gegenüber. Wäre er nicht gewesen hätte Orochi Prontera einnehmen können und ich wäre König geworden. Ich wusste das Firos von seiner Suche nicht zurückkommen würde, aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft das der König mit drauf geht. Das der König wieder zurückkommen konnte hat meine ganzen Pläne durcheinander gebracht"  
Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder und fuhr dann fort "Kommen wir nun zum angenehmen Teil, der Exekution von Janos, dem Sohn des Firos"  
Bryndax lacht boshaft.

Während dieser Unterhaltung steigerte sich Janos Wut ins unermessliche, er empfand Hass für diesen Mann der seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er zerrte an dem Seil, versuchte es zu zerreißen. Bryndax dreht sich zu Janos um und traute seinen Augen nicht als der Stuhl auf den Janos gefesselt war entzweibrach und das Seil dadurch seine haltende Wirkung verlor. Er wollte gerade noch fragen wie er das gemacht hatte als er auch schon keuchend zusammenbrach. Janos hatte ihm sein Knie in die Magengegend gerammt. Nun wurden auch die zwei Türsteher aktiv. Sie zogen ihre Schwerter und gingen auf Janos los. Doch dieser weichte ihren Schlägen geschickt aus. Er ergriff die Hand eines der Wächter und brach sie, worauf der Wächter das Schwert fallen lies. Janos fing das Schwert noch im Fallen auf und hieb dem anderen Wächter damit die Hand ab worauf auch dieser entwaffnet war. Danach rammte er das Schwert der ersten Wache in den Bauch, sprang dann zu der zweiten Wache und brach ihr mit einer erschreckenden Präzision den Hals. Diese Aktionen waren in 15 Sekunden abgehandelt. Bryndax schaute fassungslos zu Janos hoch.  
"Nun weiß ich warum dich Orochi aus dem Weg haben will"  
Danach sagte er nichts mehr da er kopflos zu Boden ging. Janos wischte den Scimitar der zweiten Wache ab und steckte ihn ein. Danach verließ er das Haus, Weg von dem Tod den er so schnell über diese drei Männer gebracht. Draußen traute er jedoch seinen Augen nicht. Er war nicht mehr in Prontera, so viel stand für ihn fest. Die Häuser waren fremdländisch, aus Holz und nur wenig Stein erbaut. Sein Vater erzählte ihm einst von dieser Stadt tief im Dschungel. Die Entführer hatten ihn nach Payon verschleppt. 


	3. Kapitel 3 Durch den Dschungel

Janos fühlte sich in Payon nicht wohl. Er wusste das er schnell wieder nach Prontera musste, er musste Armios finden, nur er konnte ihm helfen. Janos machte sich also daran Payon zu verlassen und wendete sich Richtung Westen, wo er Prontera vermutete. Aber die Umgebung war ihm fremd, er irrte etwa zwei Stunden durch den Dschungel bevor er wieder vor den Toren Payons stand.  
"Verdammt, ich bin doch tatsächlich im Kreis gelaufen"  
Er hatte das Bedürfnis sich selbst dafür zu ohrfeigen, das er sich hier nicht zurechtfinden konnte. In diesem Moment kam ein Acolyte auf ihn zu.  
"Hallo mein Junge kann ich dir behilflich sein"  
Janos schaute dem Acolyte ins Gesicht "Ja könnt ihr. Ihr könnt mir sagen wie ich nach Prontera komme.  
Der Acolyte lächelt.  
„Nach Prontera? Kein Problem. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Morroc, da können wir ja gemeinsam gehen. Mein Name ist übrigens Ingerimm"  
Janos reichte ihm die Hand "Nett dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Janos."

So gingen die beiden los, durch den dichten Dschungel. Die Hitze in dem Dschungel war beinahe unerträglich, nur den Tieren, die hier lebten, machte diese Hitze nichts aus, hier und da beobachtete ein Wolf argwöhnisch die beiden. Wormtails huschten durch das Unterholz und freilebende PecoPeco Rudel stapften durch den stillen Wald. Ingerimm unterbrach diese Stille.  
„Du hast gesagt du seist Janos? Dann bist du also der Sohn von Firos? Wie geht es ihm denn"  
Janos schaute betreten zu Boden. Ingerimm sprach weiter "Was ist los? stimmt etwas nicht"  
Janos schaute ihn aus wässrigen Augen an "Mein Vater ist tot. Er ist vor zwei Wochen gestorben"  
Ingerimm erschrak "Oh tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Aber ich kann dir nachfühlen, es ist nicht leicht einen Menschen zu verlieren. Ich habe meinen Vater auch schon verloren, vor etwa zwei Jahren. Wir haben uns immer gestritten weil ich Geistlicher geworden bin. Aber als er starb war mir das alles egal. Aber ich langweile dich damit"  
daraufhin verstummte Ingerimm wieder und es war eine ganze Weile ruhig.

Sie hatten den Dschungel fast durchquert und der Canyon der die Wüste und den Dschungel voneinander trennten war schon in Sichtweite, als plötzlich ein Schatten durch die dichten Bäume huschte. Janos blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Bewegung um. Etwas bewegte sich fliegend und sehr schnell durch die Bäume und kam dabei immer näher. Auf 100 Schritt Entfernung erkannte Janos was da auf ihn zukam. Es war eine Hunterfly die auf ihn zuhielt. Janos schrie "Vorsicht" und sprang zur Seite, doch Ingerimm wusste nicht so recht was los war und blieb stehen. Die Hunterfly rammte ihn zu Boden, doch obwohl Ingerimm jetzt ein leichtes Ziel abgab ließ die Hunterfly von ihm ab und griff Janos an. Janos zog den Scimitar aus dem Gürtel und versuchte die Ausfälle der Hunterfly zu blocken, doch diese schlug sehr hart zu und das Scimitar hielt den Angriffen nicht mehr lange stand. Ingerimm rappelte sich langsam von dem Schlag wieder auf und sah das Janos in Schwierigkeiten war. Er holte seine Swordmace unter dem Mantel hervor und schlug auf die Hunterfly ein, die davon zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Janos nutzte diesen Augenblick und schleuderte die Hunterfly mit einem Tritt in die Luft und zerteilte sie in der Mitte als sie wieder herunterfiel, dieser Schlag ließ den Scimitar endgültig zerbersten.  
"Danke Ingerimm, ohne dich wäre das mein Ende gewesen"  
Ingerimm lächelt und sagt "Na du hast dich aber auch gut geschlagen. Allein mit einem Schwert gegen eine Hunterfly erwehren. Respekt. Die Götter müssen dir gewogen sein. Aber lass uns weitergehen, wer weiß ob noch mehr von den Viechern hier sind."

Sie durchquerten nun sehr schnell den Rest des Dschungels und gingen über die Brücke in die Wüste. Von hier aus war es nicht mehr weit bis nach Prontera. Am Ende der Wüste verabschiedete sich Ingerimm "Hier trennen sich unsere Wege wieder, weiter nach Norden geht es nach Prontera, ich muss aber weiter nach Südwesten, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder"  
Damit verlässt Ingerimm Janos. Janos schaute ihm noch nach und sah plötzlich etwas am Horizont silbrig glänzen.  
"Was blinkt denn da so"  
Janos schaute in Richtung Prontera und dann wieder zum dem Funkeln.  
"Ich möchte zu gern wissen was das dort ist"  
So ging er los dem leuchten entgegen, Richtung Südwesten. 


	4. Kapitel 4 Eine mächtige neue Waffe

Janos ging dem leuchten nach und traf auf einen düster drein blickenden hochgewachsenen Mann.  
"Entschuldigt , der Herr , ich war auf der Durchreise nach Prontera und bemerkte euer Glänzen. Erklärt mir welches Ding so einen Glanz von sich gibt"  
Der Mann deutete auf eine silberne Eule die auf seiner Schulter saß. Janos wurde es umheimlich und er wollte plötzlich nur noch weg, als der unbekannte das Wort erhob.  
"Bleibt wo ihr seid , Janos , Sohn des Firos ! Euch hat das Schicksal zu mir geführt. Darf ich mich vorstellen ? Mein Name ist Setsuna "  
Janos blieb erschrocken stehen und drehte sich zu Setsuna um "Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen und den meines Vaters "  
Setsuna deutet Janos still zu sein "Das hat jetzt keine Bedeutung für euch. Ich sage nur , euer Vater war überall bekannt , auch mir ist er untergekommen. Ich sehe es fehlt eine Waffe die ihr benutzen könnt. Habt Acht "  
Setsuna vollführte eine Handbewegung und unter Janos verwunderten Blicken verschwanden plötzlich einiger der Dünen und gaben den Blick auf einen Speer frei, den Gungir.  
"Nehmt sie euch junger Mann ... ihr werdet sie bald gut gebrauchen können. Heute sollte eine eurer schwersten Prüfungen im Leben stattfinden. Sie dient dazu , euch auf das Dunkle das von Orochi ausgeht , vorzubereiten"  
Janos stutze wieder "Orochi ! Woher kennt ihr den Namen ? Was wisst ihr über ihn "  
"Bewahrt Ruhe Janos , all eure Fragen werden bald beantwortet sein ... nun nehmt den Gungir und bereitet euch auf eine gefährliche Reise vor"  
Janos zog den Speer aus dem Boden und sah wie die Düne sich wieder vor seinen Augen aufbaute. Nichts ließ noch erkennen das hier ein Speer ruhte.

Setsuna wies Janos mit einem winken ihm zu folgen, was Janos auch tat. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Wüste, Janos bekam hier Wesen zu Gesicht die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, obwohl sein Vater doch sooft mit ihm in der wüste war. Plötzlich wurde er von etwas sandartigem angegriffen, es war ein Sandmann der sich völlig urplötzlich auf ihn stürzte. Doch Setsunas schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken das der Sandmann Janos nicht erreicht. Doch Janos bekam nun noch ehr Angst vor diesem Mann, warum folgte er ihm überhaupt, und was soll das für eine Prüfung sein von der Setsuna sprach.  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, und der rutschige Wüstensand und die Hitze taten ihr schlimmstes um den beiden das vorankommen zu erschweren. Doch bald waren sie am Ziel, Das Antfield, einem Feld auf dem Ameisen aller Art und Größe unterwegs sind. Doch zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt war nichts hier, nur der Wind pfiff leise über die Dünen. Setsuna spürte das etwas hier nicht stimmte "Diese Gegend ist unsicher ... alles deutet daraufhin das wir in der Nähe von ihr sind ... und ... Verdammt "  
"Setsuna ? Von wem ? Was faselt ihr da die ganze Zeit , und weswegen flucht ihr auf einmal "  
"Hört auf Fragen zu Stellen ! Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Fragen , macht euch lieber bereit "  
"Weswegen ? Was ... zum ... !"

Die Erde begann zu beben und es war zu befürchten das sie sich jeden Augenblick unter ihnen auftuen würde. Die Eule von Setsuna flog hoch über ihren Köpfen und teilte Setsuna über Telepathie mit was sie sah. Löcher taten sich im Boden auf und heraus krochen sie, die vermissten Ameisen. Eine ganze Armee baute sich vor ihnen auf. Schnell kamen sie näher, Janos wurde es immer unwohler, doch Setsuna stand einfach nur ruhig da und wies Janos sich vorzubereiten auf die erste Angriffswelle. Janos schlug mit seiner neuen Waffe zu und schickte unzählige Ants in den Tod. Plötzlich zerschmetterte eine Düne weitere Ants die auf sie zu rannten, Janos drehte sich zu Setsuna um der ohne sein Schwert nur mit ausgestreckter Hand da stand. Janos wusste nun zu was Setsuna fähig war doch fiel ein Pierrot ihn in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit an. Janos wurde zu Boden geworfen und war kurz davor von den Andres überrannt zu werden als Plötzlich Setsunas Eule auf die Angreifer herniederstürzte und sie zurückwarf. Dies gab Janos genug Zeit sich aufzurappeln. Er blutete leicht an der Schulter, jedoch störte ihn das nicht weiter. Seine Kampfkraft war ungebrochen und so schlitzte er weiter Welle um Welle der Angreifer auf. So ging das noch 10 Minuten, bis die Angreifer einsahen das das keinen Sinn hatte und sie sich zurückzogen.

Janos wandte sich an Setsuna "Verdammt , noch mal , warum hast du mir nicht geholfen ? Ich wäre beinahe draufgegangen ! Wäre ich bloß nicht mit euch gekommen "  
"Ich habe euch doch geholfen ... oder eher Silvah. Sonst wäret ihr nicht mehr am Leben oder ? Und ihr seid hier um Antworten zu erfahren , also schätzt euch glücklich. Alles wurde allein vom Schicksal bestimmt , und ich muss leider erwähnen ... die Ameisen waren nur Vorreiter des Bösen. Hier kommt sie , deine eigentliche Prüfung .  
Setsuna zeigte daraufhin auf ein großes grünliches Wesen, das die form eines Insekts hatte, doch war der eigentliche Teil der nackte Körper einer Frau, welche in Symbiose mit diesem Wesen, der Maya, lebte. Sie war die Prüfung von der Setsuna sprach. Ein Schrei der Maya bildete einen Sandkrater der einer Arena gleicht, daraufhin sprach sie zu den beiden "Kommt , ich habe euch erwartet , ihr Zwei. Dafür das ihr mir meine Armee vernichtet habt , werde ich euch jetzt vernichten. Es gibt kein Entrinnen ! Ihr werdet sterben ... Hier und JETZT "  
"Was für eine ... heeee , was tut ihr da "  
Kaum wie Janos das aussprach hat befand er sich auch schon am Boden der Arena. Setsuna hat ihn hineingestoßen, kalt und unbarmherzig, direkt vor die 6 beine der Maya. Janos schrei zu Setsuna nach oben "Ihr seid ein großer Feigling ! Kommt runter ! Oder wollt ihr tatenlos zusehen wie "  
" SCHWEIGT ! Ich habe euch von einer Prüfung erzählt , hier ist sie ! Besiegt die Maya und werdet ein richtiger Mann , werdet erwachsen ! Sie ist ein Teil des Bösen und wenn ihr sie besiegt , habt ihr bewiesen , das ihr es würdig seid , der Sohn des großen Firos zu sein. Der neugeborene Held ! Tut es ! Für Midgard ... und für euren Vater "  
Janos musste wieder an seinen Vater denken "Ich ... ich ... Vater "  
"Heult nicht ! Werdet erwachsen ! Hier und Jetzt "  
"Ja ... für Vater ... für mich ... Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Zu allem entschlossen , stellte sich der Junge gegen die Maya. Mit drohendem Gelächter stellte sich die Maya auf . Königlich hatte sie sich aufgebaut und war zum Angriff bereit. Mit dem Gungir in der Hand stellte er sich der falschen Gottheit entgegen. Und der Kampf begann , nur ein kleiner Mucks und die Maya stürzte sich mit Geschrei auf Janos. Mit einem Tentakel Schlag eröffnete sie ihren Kettenangriff , der aber perfekt von Janos gedodget wurde. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihn zu treffen doch der vollführte akrobatische Ausweichmanöver mit dem Speer. Jetzt ging Janos zum Angriff über. Er stieß einmal zu und traf den Arm des menschlichen Teiles der Maya und tritt sie mit dem Fuß weg. Der Hybrid fiel hin und brüllte vor Schmerz. In Rage sprang Janos auf den Körper von "Ihr" und durchlöcherte ihn mit dem Speer so schnell , als ob es auf den Körper hageln würde. Der Kampf war entschieden. Janos stand siegreich über der durchlöcherten Leiche , der Maya ... und er fühlte , wie sich eine Veränderung in ihm vollzog. Nein , er war nicht mehr der Junge , der er einmal wahr , er ist erwachsen geworden. Doch auf einmal kam eine Ohnmacht über Janos und er wurde bewusstlos ... das einzige was er noch wahrnahm , war , wie die Sonne am Horizont unterging. Als er wiedererwachte , befand er sich in Prontera , in einem Bett ... und neben dem Bett war der Gungir mit einem Zettel dran , aufgestellt. Im Brief stand:  
Janos Du konntest an diesem Tag beweisen das du tatsächlich der Sohn des Firos warst. Du hast die Ehre deines Vaters verteidigt und bist erwachsener und stärker geworden. Das zeigt auch , das es bald an der Zeit ist , es mit Orochi und seinen Schergen aufzunehmen. Bald ist es soweit. Ich bereue es nicht , nein ich war geehrt an deiner Seite kämpfen zu dürfen. Nun muss ich weg , ... auf eine endlose Reise um Leute auf ihr Treffen mit Orochi vorzubereiten. Beim Kampfschrei erinnerst du mich irgendwie an Soryijun , den ich leider umbringen musste. Es mag traurig klingen , doch es musste sein. Behalte das Gungir als Erinnerung , an den Tag , wo du eine Göttin gestürzt hast. Als Zeichen der Ehre .  
Setsuna Es war Nacht in Prontera , und Janos wurde wieder vom Schlaf gepackt .. 


	5. Kapitel 5 Zusammenstoss

Janos wacht in seinem Bett auf. War es ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit? Doch wie er den Gungir neben seinem Bett erblickte wusste er, es war alles wahr. Das Treffen mit Setsuna, der Kampf gegen Maya. Immer noch völlig verwirrt von den gestrigen Vorfällen starrte er auf das Gungir, dann blickte er zu seinem alten Schwert und wieder zu dem Gungir, daraufhin griff er sich den Gungir und verließ ohne ein Wort des Abschieds das Haus. Maria schaute ihm nach, ging auf sein Zimmer um Ordnung zu machen und erblickte an der Stelle an der zuvor noch Janos Schwert lag, nur noch ein rostiges Stück Metall.  
Janos stand wieder vor Armios Haus. Noch immer war es verlassen und es war auch kein Anzeichen dafür zu erkennen das Armios inzwischen zurückgekommen ist. Janos wusste nicht so recht wo er anfangen sollte mit der Suche, bis ihm auf einmal einfiel das es ja noch einen weiteren Gefährten gibt der damals den König gesucht hat. Mirael, der Acolyte in der Kathedrale von Prontera. Dieses Gebäude war nu auch das Ziel von Janos, er trat durch das große Tor der Kathedrale in die düstere Halle mit ihren Verzierungen und Buntglasfenstern. Mirael war gerade damit beschäftigt ein paar alte abgebrannte Kerzen zu ersetzen, als er Janos sah.  
"Die Götter zum Gruße junger Krieger. Kann ich dir behilflich sein"  
begrüßte Mirael ihn. Janos schaute zu ihm hinüber "Seid ihr Mirael"  
Mirael schaute ihn verwundert an "Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Ich glaube wir wurden uns noch nie vorgestellt"  
"Ich bin Janos, Firos Sohn. Sagt mir Mirael, wisst ihr wo Armios hin ist, ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden"  
Mirael schwieg kurz dann sagte er "So du bist also der Sohn von Firos, mein Beileid erst einmal was mit deinem Vater passierte. Bei deinem Problem mit Armios kann ich dir tatsächlich helfen, er kam am Tag seiner Abreise noch einmal hierher um sich zu verabschieden, er sagte das er nach Morroc will"  
"Danke Mirael und auf Wiedersehen"  
"Auf Wiedersehen junger Krieger, mögen die Götter dir gewogen sein."

Janos verließ die Kathedrale und wendete sich nach Südwesten, zur Wüstenstadt Morroc. Auf seinem Weg kam er auch an der Stelle vorbei, an der er Setsuna getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie Setsuna ihm hier das Gungir gegeben hatte, den er nun auf den Rücken geschnallt trägt. Auch kam ihm der Kampf mit der Maya wieder in den Sinn, jene von der Natur so übel zugerichteten Kreatur, die durch seine Hand starb. Gedankenverloren ging er weiter und wachte aus seinen Überlegungen erst wieder auf als ihm jemand zurief "Hey pass doch auf"  
Doch kurz darauf stolperte er auch schon zu Boden. Als er sich aufrappelte sah er in das wütende Gesicht einer Kriegerin und das eines Magiers.  
"Oh Entschuldigung ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet"  
"Das merkt man" fuhr ihn die Kriegerin erbost an, "mich einfach umzurennen"  
Janos schaute betreten zum Boden. Die Kriegerin legte wieder ein freundlicheres Gesicht auf "Naja ist ja nichts schlimmeres passiert. Hallo ich bin Liongirl und mein Begleiter heißt Ray"  
Lion reichte Janos die Hand. Dieser ergriff sie auch "Angenehm ich bin Janos. Aber verzeiht ich muss weiter"  
Janos verabschiedete sich und ging weiter nach Morroc. Lion und Ray schauten ihm noch eine weile nach widmeten sich dann wieder sich selbst.

Janos erreichte schon kurz darauf die Mauern von Morroc. Hier irgendwo müsste Armios sich aufhalten und Janos musste ihn finden. So betrat er Morroc. Die Stadt in der Wüste. 


	6. Kapitel 6 Angriff auf Morroc

Wie Janos durch das Tor schritt, bot sich ihm ein gar grässliches Bild. Morrocs Boden war mit Leichen gepflastert. Skelette, Mumien und anderes Getier marodierten in Morrocs Strassen. Sie überfielen die Bewohner der Stadt, meuchelten und brandschatzten. Auf einmal kam aus einer der Gassen ein Aufschrei. Janos rannte sofort dem Schrei nach und sah wie drei Skelette eine Händlerin umkreisten. Janos stürzte sich sofort auf die Angreifer und schickte sie, mit gezielten Schlägen seines Gungir, zurück in die Hölle.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Janos die völlig verängstigte Händlerin, welche sich erstmal vom Boden aufrappeln musste.  
"Ja mir geht's gut, dank dir"  
Die Händlerin gab ihn als Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprach weiter,  
"Ich bin Kiira und wer bist du"  
Janos wurde rot und stammelte "Ich.. ich bin Janos, und das eben war doch selbstverständlich"  
Da ein weiterer Schrei des Entsetzens. Janos lässt Kiira stehen und rennt in Die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam, Eine Isis griff eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten an, die gerade im Begriff waren Morroc zu verlassen. Die Isis wurde auch schon von mehreren Magiern und einem Acolyte beharkt. Janos stürzte sich mit auf die Isis und verpasste ihr ein paar gezielte Schläge gegen den Kopf und den Oberkörper. Die Isis riss noch zwei Magier in denn Tod bevor sie ihnen tödlich verwundet durch Janos Gungir folgt.

Der Acolyte tritt an Janos heran.  
"Das war ein Guter Kampf, wie ich sehe hast du eine neue Waffe Janos"  
Jetzt erst erkannte Janos den Acolyte wieder.  
"Hallo Ingerimm, hätte nicht erwartet dich hier noch anzutreffen"  
"Na eigentlich wollte ich auch gleich wieder weg. Dann kam aber schon wieder ein Angriff"  
Janos schaut Ingerimm fragend an "Wieso wieder? Kam denn das schon einmal vor"  
"Ja vor ein paar Wochen war ich schon einmal hier, da wurden wir angegriffen und vor 6 Jahren soll auch schon einmal ein Angriff gewesen sein. Alles sehr merkwürdig. Die Viecher kommen plötzlich von irgendwo her und verschwinden auch ebenso plötzlich wieder. Naja ich muss dann wieder los, Ich wünsch dir noch viel Erfolg, egal bei was. ciao man sieht sich"  
Daraufhin verlässt Ingerimm Morroc.

Janos stand nun alleine an dem platz an dem er gerade eben noch gegen eine Isis gekämpft hatte. In Morroc war es plötzlich wieder ruhig, weder ein Skelett noch ähnliches war zu finden. Plötzlich fiel Janos wieder ein das er ja auf der Suche nach Armios war. Kiira kam aus der Gasse heraus.  
"Sind die Viecher weg"  
"Ja sie sind weg. Sag mal Kiira hast du einen alten Magier hier gesehen? Er muss vor kurzem hier angekommen sein"  
"Na wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Hier kommen ständig irgendwelche Leute rein, ich kann mir doch nicht alle merken"  
"Er ist in Begleitung einer fast gleichaltrigen Frau unterwegs"  
"Ach der, ja den hab ich gesehen, da hab ich mich sogar noch gewundert warum dieses alte Paar durch die Wüste kommt"  
Janos schaut verwirrt auf Kiira "Paar"  
"Ja ein Paar. Sie kamen Händchen haltend hier rein und haben sich sofort zu dem Haus dort drüben begeben. Sie hatten gar keine Augen für die Umgebung und hätten beinahe einen Kollegen von mir überrannt"  
"Danke Kiira"  
Mit diesen Worten rannte Janos zu dem ihm gewiesenen Gebäude. Kiira schaute ihm mit rotem Gesicht nach "Gott ist der süß."

Janos betrat das Haus und rannte dabei fast Agathe über den Haufen.  
"Oh Hallo Janos. Was machst du denn hier"  
Janos schaute zu Agathe hoch "Hallo Agathe, ist Armios hier"  
"Ja er war vorhin noch hier, er ist kurz auf dem Markt und müsste eigentlich gleich zurück sein wenn du willst kannst du ja hier warten"  
Janos setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und musste gar nicht lange warten als Armios durch die Tür trat und erstaunt auf Janos schaute "Was machst du den hier Janos?" 


	7. Kapitel 7 Alea acta est Die würfel sind ...

Janos und Armios saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch.  
"Ich verstehe, Orochi ist also tatsächlich nach 1000 Jahren wieder zurückgekehrt. Das deckt sich mit den vergangenen Ereignissen. erst Strouf, dann die Sache mit deinem Vater, und nun die wiederholten Angriffe auf Morroc"  
Armios steht vom Tisch auf und geht auf ein Regal zu. Janos fragt daraufhin "Wer ist dieser Orochi eigentlich"  
Armios durchguckt ein paar Bücher während er weiterspricht.  
"Orochi ist ein Gott, jedenfalls behauptet er das von sich, Er hat sich das Ziel gesetzt uns alle komplett auszurotten. Ach das hier habe ich gesucht"  
Armios nimmt ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzt sich wieder an den Tisch "Also vor Tausend Jahren hat Orochi schon einmal versucht die Menschheit zu vernichten, damals kämpfte ganz Midgard gegen die Truppen von Orochi auf dem Mt. Mjolnir, Orochi wurde besiegt und seine Truppen vernichtet. Ich fürchte er wird es noch mal versuchen und diesmal sind wir nicht darauf vorbereitet"  
kurzes Schweigen bevor Armios aufspringt,  
"So ein Mist wir müssen sofort los, dort wo das ehemalige Schlachtfeld liegt ist nun Al de Baran, Das Leben tausender ist in Gefahr"  
Janos springt von seinem Stuhl "Und wie kommen wir da so schnell hin? Al de Baran ist auf der anderen Seite von Midgard, das läuft sich nicht einfach so"  
"Ich kenne eine Möglichkeit, komm mit"  
Mit diesen Worten verlässt Armios sein Haus und Janos läuft ihm hinterher zu einem großen Gebäude das in der Mitte Morrocs steht.  
"Hier werden wir jemanden finden der uns helfen kann"  
Janos geht hinter Armios ins Gebäude und sieht drinnen einen Priester stehen, der wohl gerade mit Blumen gießen beschäftigt ist.  
"Hey Tirias, kannst du mir eine Gefälligkeit erweisen"  
Tirias dreht sich zu Armios um "Armios was machst du den hier? Was kann ich für dich tun"  
"Du könntest mich und meinen Begleiter hier nach Al de Baran bringen"  
"Al de Baran? Ist aber ein weiter weg. Was wollt ihr denn dort"  
"Ich vermute das Al de Baran bald von einer bösen Macht angegriffen wird. Ich denke mal Orochi ist dir ein Begriff"  
"Natürlich dieser selbsternannte Gott. Ok ich bringe euch hin, aber dafür gehen wir besser vor die Tür, hier drin lässt sich schlecht ein Tor öffnen."

Tirias verlässt das Haus, gefolgt von Janos und Armios.  
"Also dann zurücktreten bitte"  
Tirias holt einen Blauen Stein aus seiner Tasche und fängt an sich darauf zu konzentrieren, der Stein fängt an ein helles bläuliches Licht auszustrahlen. Tirias wirft den Stein zu Boden, wo er zerschellt und einen weißen, leuchtenden Ring freigibt.  
"Bitte einzutreten, nächster Halt Al de Baran"  
„Ich danke dir Tirias, los komm Janos wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren"  
Armios springt in den Kreis und verschwindet.  
Janos atmet tief durch, "na hoffentlich geht das gut." und geht leicht zögerlich in den Kreis hinein.

Ihm wird schwummerig, die Umgebung um ihn verschwimmt bildet jedoch kurz darauf wieder ein klares Bild und er findet sich in einer anderen Stadt wieder, eine Stadt die vom Schrecken gezeichnet ist, das Bild hier ist noch schlimmer als das in Morroc als er dort ankam, der Fluss von Al de Baran war rot gefärbt von dem Blut der Toten, verstümmelte bettelten darum das man sie doch von ihren Schmerzen erlösen möge, Und über alles lag etwas unfassbar böses. Plötzlich hinter Janos eine Stimme "Tja Armios wie es aussieht sind wir zu spät, es hat wohl schon angefangen"  
Armios der vor Janos steht, dreht sich erschreckt um "Tirias, ich bin überrascht das du mitgekommen bist, aber einen Priest werden wir hier wohl brauchen. Die Stadt steht kurz vor ihrem Untergang. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr Janos ein weiterer Schreck als er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm "Großer Gott, was ist denn hier los"  
Janos drehte sich nun auch um und wurde fast von Kiira umgeschmissen die sich ihm um den Hals warf.  
"Kiira was machst du denn hier? Hier ist es zu gefährlich für dich"  
"Ich konnte dich doch nicht einfach allein lassen und außerdem bin ich mir sicher das du mich beschützen wirst"  
Doch eine weitere Stimme meldete sich nun zu Wort, doch sie schien von nirgendwo herzukommen "AAH wie ich sehe finden sich die Spielfiguren langsam auf dem Spielfeld ein, sehr gut. Ich werde euch alle zur Hölle schicken." 


	8. Kapitel 8 Der Kampf beginnt

Plötzlich ein gellendes Lachen.  
"HA HA HA, Keine Sorge Orochi darum werde ich mich schon kümmern"  
"Du meinst wohl WIR werden uns darum kümmern"  
Janos und seine Begleiter schauten sich um konnten jedoch noch immer nicht die Herkunft der Stimmen ausmachen.  
"Müssen wir eigentlich sie sofort umbringen? können wir nicht noch ein wenig mit ihnen spielen Mature?" "Wenn du meinst Vice, lass uns erst mal sehen was sie können"  
Just in diesem Moment bricht um die vier die Erde auf und Skelette entsteigen ihr. Binnen weniger Minuten sahen sie sich von Skeletten umringt und wieder dieses Knochendurchdringende Gekicher "Ha Ha Ha, na los zeigt uns was ihr könnt."

Nach diesen Worten stürmten die Untoten Krieger auf unsere Gruppe zu. Skeletons so weit das Auge reicht. Janos ließ sein Gungir kreisen und riss große Löcher in die Angriffswelle doch für jedes gefallene Skeleton schienen zwei neue ihren Platz einzunehmen. Doch auch Armios blieb nicht untätig. Feuer und Blitze schienen auf die Angreifer gerade zu hinab zu regnen und doch kamen die Skeletons immer näher. Plötzlich erstrahlte der Boden um ihnen in einem hellen Licht und die Skeletons fielen in sich zusammen.  
Tirias meldete sich daraufhin zu Wort "Hast du wirklich geglaubt das das reicht Mature? Bei mir musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen"  
"Ha Ha Ha, Tirias, von sich selbst überzeugt wie immer. Diesmal werden dir deine billigen Tricks nichts einbringen. Gegen Orochi kann dir nicht mal dein göttlicher Beistand helfen"  
"Das werden wir erst noch sehen. Los Mature zeig dich und deine kleine Freundin gleich mit."

Doch anstatt nun die zwei erblicken zu können konnten sie beobachten wie weitere Skeletons aufstiegen unter ihnen tummelten sich nun alle Vertreter der Fleischlosen Horde. Vom niederen Skeleton über den Skeleton Worker bis zum Skeleton Soldier. Das Klappern ihrer Knochen war Ohrenbetäubend. Die gier nach dem Fleisch der sterblichen war stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kiira starrte mit angsterfüllten Blick auf die Untoten.  
"Janos, was ist hier überhaupt los"  
"Irgendsoein Typ namens Orochi der von sich glaubt ein Gott zu sein will ganz Rune-Midgard an sich reißen. und wir sind halt hier um ihn davon abzuhalten."

Die Horden von Untoten stürmten daraufhin los. Janos ließ sein Gungir auf die Skelette hernieder sausen und schickte sie zurück in die Hölle doch kamen immer mehr. Auch Tirias kam mit dem Heilen und Beten nicht hinterher, wohl konnte große Löcher in die Angreifer reißen mit seinem Sanctuary aber er musste sich auch auf die Heilung seiner Gefährten kümmern, vor allem um Kiira die zwar tapfer mit ihrem Schwert kämpfte aber den Untoten nicht wirklich gewachsen war. Die Zenys die sie zu Hilfe nahm lagen schon zu hunderten am Boden verteilt. Armios wurde sichtlich schwächer die Abstände in denen die Blitze auf die Skelette niedergingen wurden immer größer und Armios geriet langsam außer Puste.

Doch auch die Skelette wurden langsam weniger die Reihen lichteten sich und die Angriffe der Untoten weniger hart. Kiira bekam langsam die Oberhand über ihre Angreifer und nur wenig später ging auch der letzte Skeleton Worker zu Boden.  
"Mature sie haben alle besiegt, sie sind also gar nicht so schwach wie sie aussehen"  
"Ja aber der alte da klappt bald ab. Es ist also nur noch eine Frage von Zeit. Aber wir sollten uns Tirias vom Leib schaffen, er hat mir nun viel zu lange im Weg gestanden"  
"Lass mich das machen ich hab mir da schon was lustiges ausgedacht"  
Kurz daraufhin taucht eine hübsche Frau auf dem Schlachtfeld auf, Janos und die anderen gingen sofort in Kampfstellung. Tirias ergriff das Wort "Wenn ich sagen würde das ich mich freuen würde dich zu sehen müsste ich lügen. Hallo Mature"  
"Tirias nach so langer Zeit sieht man sich mal wieder. Wie lange ist es her? 50, 100, 200 Jahre? Was hat dich solange am Leben erhalten"  
"Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, du warst der Grund das ich solange am Leben blieb. Ich wollte nicht von dieser Welt gehen bevor ich dich nicht von dieser Welt getilgt habe"  
"Ha Ha Ha, welche Ehre. Aber du wirst vor mir gehen."

In diesem Moment tauchte Vice unbemerkt hinter der Gruppe auf und schleuderte einen Dolch in Tirias Rücken. Tirias schrie auf und griff nach dem Dolch, als er sich ihn näher betrachtete weiteten sich seine Augen "Oh Gott nein das ist ein Dolch des Todes"  
Plötzlich wurde Tirias sehr hektisch, mit Mühe versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, kurze Zeit später leuchteten die Rüstungen und Waffen von Janos Armios und Kiira auf.  
"Los ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Dieser Dolch ist vergiftet mit Bosheit. Kümmert ihr euch um Vice ich werde mich Mature stellen"  
Mit diesen Worten geht er an ihnen vorbei, mit leicht torkelndem Gang. Er stellt sich vor Mature und holt seine Waffe, ein Grand Cross, unter dem Mantel hervor.  
"Lass uns das endlich beenden"  
Kurz darauf erstrahle auch das Grand Cross im selben Licht wie zuvor die Waffen der anderen. und er stürzte sich in dann Kampf mit Mature.

Janos und Armios stellten sich Vice gegenüber, Kiira stand etwas abseits um zu verschnaufen. Vice lächelte "NaNaNa, wer wird denn? drei gegen einen? Wie unhöflich. Erlaubt mir das ich mir etwas Verstärkung besorge"  
Kaum das sie das ausgesprochen hatte erschien auch schon Drake auf der Bildfläche in Begleitung einiger Pirate Skeletons. Drake stellte sich direkt neben Vice und meldete "Säuberung des Stadtteils abgeschlossen, neue Rekruten für die Untote Horde aufgenommen"  
"Sehr gut Drake, aber hier habt ihr noch welche vergessen"  
"Wir werden uns sofort dieses Fehlers annehmen. Los Crew hier wartet noch jemand auf seinen Tod. Greift an"  
Die Pirate Skeletons stürzten sich nun auf die zwei die vorne stehen, Janos und Armios. Janos erwehrte sich tapfer mit dem Gungir, er war überrascht wie gut er gegen diese Pirat Skeletons ankam jeder Treffer den er landete schien ums 10-fache verstärkt und ihre Treffer gingen fast schmerzlos an ihm vorbei und so dauerte es nicht lange bis nur noch Drake ihnen gegenüberstand.

"Ihr seid echt gut, Aber der Zauber der auf euren Waffen liegt wird sicher nicht ewig halten, und ich habe viel Zeit im Gegensatz zu euch"  
"Janos er hat recht, wir sollten ihn erledigen bevor das passiert. Wir sind aufgeschmissen wenn die Wirkung nachlässt"  
"Weißt du Magier, du sprichst mir zu viel. Dich leg ich erst mal still"  
Drake vollführte eine kurze Bewegung mit der Hand worauf plötzlich Armios' Mund verschwand. Armios konnte nun weder sprechen geschweige den einen Zauber anwenden. Janos sprang daraufhin auf Drake zu um ihm mit seinem Gungir zu leibe zu rücken, doch Drake wich immer geschickt aus, er wich immer weiter nach hinten immer darauf bedacht nicht von dem Gungir getroffen zu werden, doch plötzlich strauchelte Drake über einen Stein der aus dem Boden ragte. Drake sah dann Gungir auf sich zu sausen doch als er traf blieb der Schmerz den seine Pirat Skeletons erlitten haben aus, der Zauber von Tirias war verflogen. Drake umfasste den Gungir mit festen Griff und grinste Janos direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Na Kleiner, meinst du nicht das das viel zu schwer für dich ist"  
Mit diesen Worten riss er Janos den Gungir aus der Hand und zerbrach ihn.  
"So jetzt kannst du keinen Ärger mehr machen. Mach dich bereit dich in meine Reihen einzugliedern"  
Drake zog sein Schwert und wollte es in Janos Leib rammen wurde aber im selben Moment von einem Schwert am Arm getroffen, der rechte Unterarm mit dem Schwert fiel dadurch zu Boden und Drake war entwaffnet. Voller Hass schaute Drake auf Kiira, die nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen wollte.  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe, du... du Monster"  
"Ja ich bin ein Monster, doch du bist wohl Lebensmüde"  
Drake holte ein Messer aus dem Stiefel, welches er nun mit links führen muss da der rechte Arm ja nun fehlt. Das war wohl Kiiras Glück, denn auch als Drake nur noch mit Links kämpfte hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich ihm zu erwehren. Janos saß vor den Bruchstücken seines Gungir, er schaute auf Kiira die für ihn ihr Leben aufs spiel setzte und er schaute auch zu Armios herüber, der verzweifelt versuchte seinen Mund wieder an seinen alten Fleck zurückzubekommen. Der Kampf schien für sie verloren, doch Janos fasste wieder Mut, wenn Kiira sogar ihre Angst überwinden konnte und gegen Drake kämpft dann kann er das auch und wenn er mit den Händen weitermachen muss, so dachte er. Im selben Moment gab das Gungir ein strahlendes Licht von sich und lag wieder in seinem alten Zustand vor ihm. Janos griff danach und verspürte wieder diese Energie, wie er sie damals gefühlt hatte als er den Gungir von Setsuna erhalten hatte. Janos umfasste den Gungir mit beiden Händen und rannte auf Drake zu der sich mit Kiira schlug. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Drake auf den wieder instand gesetzten Gungir der ihm nun bedrohlich nahe kam. Drake wollte ausweichen wurde aber von Kiira abgehalten, die ihm ein Bein stellte wodurch er klappernd zu Boden ging. Janos ließ das Gungir auf Drakes Schädel niedergehen der dadurch mit lautem Krachen gespaltet wurde. Drakes Zauber war nun aufgelöst und Armios konnte sich über seinen zurückgekehrten Mund freuen.

Doch die Freude wurde jäh getrübt als Matures Gelächter wieder erschallte.  
"HaHaHa, Du hast verloren Tirias"  
Janos und die anderen drehten sch zu Tirias und Mature um und sahen wie Tirias ganz ruhig dastand, den Grand Cross gesenkt. Mature lachte noch immer und Janos wusste nicht so recht was dort vor sich geht. Doch Armios wusste sofort das etwas nicht mit seinem langjährigen Freund stimmte und plötzlich drehte sich Tirias zu ihnen um. Dunkelheit lag in seinem Gesicht, seine Augen rot gefärbt, und dieser kalte grausame Blick eines Untoten. Es war Armios der es aussprach "Bei den Göttern, sie hat ihn zu einem Dark Priest gemacht"  
Tirias ließ nun den Grand Cross vollends fallen und ließ ein Buch vor sich erscheinen welches er sofort öffnete, mit einer Handbewegung regte sich plötzlich wieder das Untote Leben in den umherliegenden Skeletten langsam erhoben sie sich wieder, nur Drake und die von Armios Magie getroffenen blieben liegen.  
"Ihr müsst auf ihre Köpfe zielen sonst stehen sie immer wieder auf." rief Armios.

Armios konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Zauberei, Ein Blitz nach dem anderen zuckte über das Schlachtfeld, viele der Skelette gingen zu Boden noch bevor sie richtig standen. Auch Janos und Kiira stürzten sich auf die wieder auferstehenden Skelette, eines nach dem anderen fiel wieder zu Boden und langsam kämpften sich die drei langsam zu Tirias durch. Armios ließ den letzten Blitz in einen Gegner einschlagen, dann überließ er die restlichen Skelette Janos und Kiira und lief zu Tirias "Hör auf Tirias, was tust du denn? Jahrelang hast du die Untoten bekämpft und nun bist du einer von ihnen? Willst du das wirklich"  
Als Antwort schlug aber Tirias nur nach Armios der aber schnell auswich. Armios redete weiter auf seinen Freund ein.  
"Tirias wir waren doch schon so lange Freunde, willst du das nun kaputtmachen, ich weiß du kannst mich hören der echte Tirias ist irgendwo noch da drin in diesem Monster"  
Armios passte nicht auf und strauchelte, sofort war Tirias bei ihm und wollte ihm den Gar aus machen als er stoppte.  
"Nein, Armios, das darf nicht passieren. Ich will das nicht"  
Man konnte Tirias seinen innerlichen Kampf direkt ansehen. er sank auf die Knie und Armios der wieder aufgestanden war ging zu ihm.  
"Tirias du schaffst es kämpfe gegen das Böse, besiege es"  
"Nein alter Freund," sagte Tirias mit einer tiefen rauen Stimme "für mich ist es zu spät, kümmert ihr euch um Vice ich werde dem ein Ende setzen, auch wenn ich mich dafür opfern muss"  
Er stieß Armios beiseite und rannte auf die überraschte Mature zu.  
"Was machst du? die da sollst du angreifen nicht mich"  
"Sei still und gib auf, unser Kampf endet heute"  
Tirias murmelte ein paar Worte vor sich her die auch kurz darauf ihre Wirkung zeigten. Der Boden begann in einem dunklen Licht zu leuchten Die Skelette und Drake wurden in den Boden hineingezogen, doch auch Tirias schien von dem Zauber betroffen zu sein. Mit Mühe hielt er sich auf den Beinen und ging stetigen Schrittes auf Mature zu. Als er sich nah genug bei Ihr Befand sprang er sie an umklammerte sie und wurde mit ihr zusammen in den Höllenschlund gezogen. "Leb Wohl" waren seine letzten Worte bevor er für immer verschwand.

Armios stand an der Stelle an der Tirias im Boden verschwand.  
"Er ist weg. nach all der Zeit die er sich den Göttern gewidmet hat, hat er sich der Hölle geopfert um seine Feinde zu besiegen und uns zu retten"  
Armios drehte sich zornig zu Vice um "Dafür wird jemand bezahlen müssen"  
Doch Vice stand schon nicht mehr an ihrem Platz, sie hatte die allgemeine Verwirrung genutzt um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Janos und Kiira gingen an Armios heran. Kiira gab Armios einen Schubs "Hey Alter wir werden deinen Freund schon rächen. nicht wahr Janos"  
Sie drehte sich zu Janos um und zwinkerte ihm zu. Janos wurde rot und stammelte "Ähm.. ja ...ja wir werden ihn schon rächen"  
Armios stand nur da und dachte nach.  
"Zuerst nehmen sie mir Firos, der für mich wie ein Sohn war, dann meinen Bruder Tirias. Sie werden dafür zahlen, Vice und Orochi werden für das Leid zahlen das ich erfahren musste"  
den nächsten Satz rief er laut heraus "Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue, ich werde sie bezahlen lassen." 


	9. Kapitel 9 Vorbereitungen

Janos, Armios und Kiira standen am Clocktower zwischen vielen weiteren Helden die die schreckliche Schlacht in Al de Baran überlebten. Viele unbekannte Gesichter, Dark Yojinbo, Nosferatu , Diamanta , Reese und ein Wolf namens Rage, Sujuran, Hineros und Vanis. Sie versorgten die Verwundeten und besprachen die aktuelle Lage, es wurde auch um die Verluste getrauert, doch jeder von ihnen dachte nicht mal im Traum daran aufzugeben, jetzt wo das Ziel, die Vernichtung Orochis so nah war. Plötzlich erschien eine Feuersäule neben der Gruppe und Kyo, ein Mitstreiter von Setsuna, welcher auch kurze Zeit später aus einem Schatten auftauchte, erschien auf der Bildfläche.  
Alle Augen richteten sich verwundert auf den seltsam anmutenden Setsuna, alle außer Janos, da er ihn ja schon kannte und auch Armios ließ keine Überraschung entdecken, er fand sogar Worte "Sieh an ... ein Hadesbote. Einer der letzten oder ? Wenn ihr hier seid , dann kann es sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wieder um das Ragnarök handeln ... der Götterdämmerung , dem Weltuntergang. Nur das auf der Seite der Guten kein Gott zur Seite steht ... dem bösen aber schon. Worauf arbeiten wir alle also hin ? Es ist ein aussichtsloser Kampf "  
"Nur weil ihr gerade einen guten Freund verloren habt , heißt das nicht , das der Kampf aussichtslos wäre. Eine Gruppe aus Helden wird sich dem 2. Ragnarök entgegensetzen , welche aus den tapferen , jungen Leuten um uns besteht. Alles erwähnenswerte Sterne ... Janos , Sujuran , Kyo .. auch ihr werter Armios ..." erwiderte Setsuna.

Armios wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Hotohori und Mai auf einem PecoPeco daher geritten kamen. Hotohori hatte interessantes zu berichten "Ihr , die hier versammelt seid. Vor kurzem meldeten Hunter und Assassinen von einer Stadt ... nein , eher von Ruinen die nach der Schlacht nordwestlich Geffens aufgetaucht sind. Im Zentrum dieser Stadt geht ein Leuchten aus ... von einem palastähnlichen Gebäude. Möglich das es Orochis Unterschlupf ist "  
"Also doch ... mit der Zeit ist also auch die verfluchte Stadt Glastheim aufgetaucht. Nur wenige kamen in diese Stadt und noch weniger hinaus. Messdiener die des Warpens fähig sind und sich eines Warp-Tor Fehlers bemächtigten , konnten in diese Stadt eindringen. Ich habe nur von zahlreichen Verlusten gehört ..." meinte Armios. zu diesen Neuigkeiten.  
"Davon habe ich gehört," meldete sich Sujuran zu Wort "auch ich praktizierte solche Transporte ohne zu ahnen was mit den Reisenden geschah"  
"Wahrlich , Orochi verursacht viel zu viele Probleme ... es wird Zeit in zu Stoppen. Ich glaube dabei sind wir und alle einer Meinung." tönte Dark Yojinbo und Kyo meinte "Das stimmt , nur so ein Angriff auf eine uns unbekannte Stadt will gut durchdacht sein"  
"Da hat Kyo recht," stimmte Setsuna zu "wir sollten uns einen Schlag auf Glastheim gut überlegen. Hotohori , sind eure Streitkräfte bereit ? Ich meine , sind sie wieder halbwegs zu Kräften gekommen "  
"Das will ich stark hoffen , sonst wären wir nicht die Ritter des Königreichs !" antwortete Hotohori.  
"Gut , dann sammelt sie , wir werden sobald wie möglich aufbrechen "  
"Werde ich sofort machen. Ich werde mit Mai die Truppen anführen , wir treffen uns beim Vorort zu Glastheim ! Ho "  
"Das werden wir ... bleibt nur die Frage ob die Leute die hier vor der Kirche versammelt sind auch mitmachen "  
Setsuna blickte fragend in die Gesichter die um ihn herum standen. Auch Janos schaute umher, Die Gesichter zeigten Entschlossenheit, sie alle hatten ihre unterschiedlichen Beweggründe aber alle das selbe Ziel, Rache an Orochi. Er wollte Rache für seinen Vater, Armios Rache für seinen Freund Tirias.

Janos stand auf und ging zu Setsuna "Ihr habt mich gegen eine falsche Göttin ankämpfen lassen , mich in lebensbedrohliche Situationen gebracht ... warum sollte ich nicht dabei sein ? Orochi wird seine Strafe bekommen , allein schon wegen meines Vaters Willen "  
Auch Armios erhob das Wort "Meine Worte ... ich werde den Tod von Firos und Tirias nicht ungesühnt lassen. Für den Verlust dieser Leben werde ich mich an denen rächen , die das Schicksal auf diese tragische Weise wendeten "  
Kiira stellte sich neben Janos "Selbst wenn ich schwach bin , auch ich weiß mich zur Wehr zu setzen. Allein wegen meiner hilfreichen Gegenstände könnt ihr mich hier nicht alleine lassen ! Bäh"  
Alle anderen Helden bekundeten ihre Zustimmung zu dem Vorhaben, jeder wollte sich am Sturm auf Glastheim beteiligen. Setsuna verschaffte sich Gehör "Dann ist es ja beschlossene Sache ... selbst wenn es der letzte Kampf sein sollte ... Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun , um der Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu setzen. Es sind zu viele Unschuldige gestorben ... auf seine Verantwortung hin. Es ist an der Zeit ... lasst uns aufbrechen "  
"JAWOHL" schallte es von allen. So machte sich die Helden Gruppe auf den Weg nach Glastheim, Es ist bereits Nacht geworden, Kiira hängt leicht schläfrig an der Schulter von Janos, sie laufen, laufen nach Glastheim, dem letzten Kampf entgegen... 


	10. Kapitel 10 Erneuter Schrecken

Der Trupp erreicht Glastheim, langsam gingen sie voran durch das Stadttor in eine Stadt die wie ausgestorben war, kein Monster weit und breit. Mit anderen Worten, es ist ruhig, zu ruhig.  
Langsam schritten Assassinen , Ritter , Priester , Messdiener , Schwertmeister , Magier , Bogenschützen , Jäger ... sogar Händler und Schmiede unter dem Kommando Hotohoris voran. Sie befinden sich in einer taktisch ungünstigen Lage , denn in den Häuserschluchten lässt es sich schlecht kämpfen. Weiter vor ihnen machte sich aber ein großer freier Platz breit. Einige umgefallene Säulen die vor sich hin bröckeln und ein zersplitterndes Pflaster machen diese Fläche aus , gerade groß genug für die Schar an Menschen. Sie versammelten sich alle und der giftgrüne Nebel der sich vor ihnen befindet , beginnt sich aufzulösen. Ein riesiges rathausähnliches Gebäude war auf einmal zu sehen. Es befand sich in einem schlechten Zustand. 3 Türme , 1 der den Hauptturm ausmachte und zentral zum Eingang liegt und jeweils 2 Nebentürme , sichtlich kleiner als der Zentralturm an den beiden Seiten. Der Nebel verschleierte das Antlitz der Spitzen , doch nach und nach sieht man das sich 3 Personen auf diesen Erhöhungen befinden ...

Zur Linken eine Frau , so schön wie auch tödlich - Vice , Untergebene Orochis , die ihre Mitstreiterin im Kampf gegen die Gruppe von Janos verlor. Zur Rechten ein Junge , in schwarzer Rüstung und einer dunklen Aura - Kabal , ein Nachkomme Orochis , sein Sohn , dem Willen seines Vaters unterworfen und seinen Freunden , die Gruppe von Dark Yojinbo , abgeschworen ... oder ? ... Und zur Mitte eine imposante Gestalt , muskelbepackt , ein Symbol auf der Brust , das zugleich seinen Gottesstand darstellt und alles an ihm , Haare , Hose ... ist in einem gräulichen Weiß gefärbt - Orochi persönlich , der letzte seiner Art , ein Gott der sich dem dunklen Schicksal zugewandt hat und nun mit all seiner Macht die Dunkelheit über Midgard herbeiruft.

Aus den Toren des Gebäudes vor unseren Helden und Kriegern , tritt eine furcht einflößende Gestalt. Es war ein Skelett das , wie es aussah , sich nicht in der enorm großen Rüstung halten konnte und leicht wackelig daherkam. Es wirkte mehr lächerlich als fürchterlich doch das Wesen war den meisten bekannt - Khalitzburg , einst ein gefeierter , starker Ritter der sich jedoch Orochi mit Leib und Seele einließ , im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ... in den knochigen Händen von ihm ... eine violette Mullbinde mit einer Krone. In der anderen befand sich ein Dreizack , ebenso mit einer Krone obendrauf. Auch diese Dinge kannte man ... es waren Utensilien des Osiris und von Strouf ... doch was hatten sie hier zu suchen ? Beide wurden geschlagen und vernichtet ! Es gab sie einfach nicht mehr doch dann geschah etwas eigenartiges ... Orochi hoch oben an der Erhöhung , bewegte kurz seine Finger. Er setzte ein unbarmherziges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen blitzten türkis auf. Daraufhin begann er kurz etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln und die Mullbinde sowie der Dreizack fingen an sich zu bewegen. Es folgte ein Sturm über dem Gebiet und mit einem Donnerschlag standen sie wieder auf ... Osiris, König der Mumien und Strouf, Herrscher des untergegangen Byalans sind wieder zum Leben erwacht. Ihre vermeintlichen Augen glühten Rot und man kann klar in ihnen den Drang , den Befehl den Orochi den beiden aufgegeben hat , Wiedererkennen ... Alles , aber auch alles zu vernichten , im Namen ihres Herren , koste es was es wolle ...

Janos sah wie sich die Truppen um Hotohori auf die beiden Monster stürzten, welche von Orochi ins Leben zurückgeholt wurden. ein Unwetter zog über der Stadt auf und Blitze zuckten, schlugen in den Boden ein und rissen diesen auf. Und aus den Rissen stiegen unendlich viele Monster hervor, sie metzelten gnadenlos die Krieger um Hotohori nieder. Janos wendete seinen Blick mit grauen ab. Kiira verkroch sich hinter ihm und musste einen Würgereiz unterdrücken.  
Doch plötzlich hörte Janos das schleifen von Metall, Die Kämpfer um Setsuna zogen ihr Waffen und auch Janos nahm nun den Gungir vom Rücken und begab sich in Kämpferpose.  
"Was sein muss, muss sein" dachte er sich.  
Janos stürzte sich mit allen anderen in den Kampf und schwang den Gungir um sich, Monster nach Monster fiel seinem Speer zum Opfer, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Armios unterstützte Kiira mit seiner Magie während diese sich mit den Monstern schlug so gut es ging. Janos wollte gerade wieder zuschlagen wie er bemerkte das sich ein Ghoul hinter ihn geschlichen hatte, entsetzt blickte er in die schreckliche Fratze, die jedoch plötzlich vor ihm zu Boden ging und die Sicht auf Sujuran freigab. Dieser hatte wohl gerade einen Heal ausgesprochen der Janos bestimmt war, jedoch diese unheilige Kreatur traf welche daran zugrunde ging.

Nach langem Kampf beschloss man sich in Gruppen einzuteilen um dem Gegner besser zu Leibe rücken zu können.  
Die erste Gruppe bestand aus Setsuna, Janos, Armios, Kyo, Dark Yojinbo und Kiira, diese wollten in das Heiligtum, den Sitz von Orochi eindringen. Die anderen beiden Gruppen werden sich um Osiris und Strouf kümmern. Während sich nun also Gruppe 1 auf dem Weg ins innere der Festung machten versuchten die anderen beiden Gruppen die beiden großen Monster abzulenken, doch Osiris ließ sich nicht davon abbringen der ersten Gruppe seine Mullbinden hinterherzuschicken. Sie griffen schon nach Kiira die die binden nicht kommen sah, doch Reese konnte diese mit seinem Schwert gerade noch abwehren und Hotohori rief der Mumie zu "Hey, Klopapier... hier spielt die Musik.  
Darauf hin geriet Osiris in Wut und stürzte sich auf den frechen, wodurch Gruppe 1 unbehelligt in die Festung kam. 


	11. Kapitel 11 Rache für Tirias

Janos rannte Setsuna hinterher, gefolgt von Armios, Kiira und dem Rest. Sie rannten einen langen Gang entlang, einem Gang der gesäumt war mit Bildern, sie zeigten Bilder einer Schlacht, der erste Götterkrieg, die Heldentaten von Soryijun und Firos, sogar ein Bild von ihnen war vorhanden, doch es war unvollständig. Scheinbar war die Zukunft auch für diese Bilder ungewiss. Doch eines der Bilder schürte die allgemeine Sorge, es zeigte einen Krieger, sah man von dem blutdürstigen und hasserfüllten Blick ab, könnte man diesen für Setsuna halten.  
Janos blieb stehen und mit ihm auch die anderen "Warte Setsuna"  
Setsuna drehte sich herum "Was ist Janos? Wir haben keine Zeit um hier zu stoppen"  
"Beantworte mir erst diese Frage, dann können wir weiter"  
Setsuna seufzt "Es eilt junger Held... so stell deine Frage schnell"  
"Am Anfang dieser Wand ... die anscheinend die Geschichte Midgards aufzeichnete ... seid ihr der blutrünstige Kämpfer gewesen ? Der Krieger , der laut diesen Aufzeichnungen ganze Städte vernichtet hat , die Bewohner umgebracht und wenn die Götter nicht wären ... das Land ins Chaos gestürzt hätte"  
Armios hielt den jungen Janos zurück , doch dann gab Setsuna einen Seufzer von sich und antwortete. Kiira hörte mit zittrigem Körper zu da sie am Anfang die Bilder nicht verkraften konnte. Auch Janos sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen und doch strengem Blick an ... Kyo und DY hielten sich hinter Armios der gedankenverloren nach unten blickte. Und so begann Setsuna mit dem Rücken zur Gruppe zu sprechen.  
" Nun ... wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ja ich bin das Monster auf diesen Bildern. Ich war einer der gefürchteten Hadesboten , die auf der Seite von den dunklen Göttern kämpften und so tausenden von Menschen das Leben genommen hatte "  
Alles starrte in entsetzt an, Kiira hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen doch Setsuna sprach weiter "So stand ich auch auf der Seite Orochis ... Doch wie es kommen musste , verlor die dunkle Seite den Kampf und die Hadesboten ließen einer nach dem anderen ihr Leben. Ich bin der Letzte meinesgleichen ... und ich werde meine Entscheidungen nie bereuen. Und das ich am Leben geblieben hin , die ganzen Jahrtausende über war Schicksal. Ich wollte meine Greueltaten wieder gut machen und so zog ich die ganze Zeitlang umher , auf eine solche Situation wartend , das Böse in die Schranken zu weisen und unschuldigen Seelen das Leben zu retten. Ich bin nicht mehr das Monster , das ich früher einmal war ... Ich bin der , den ihr jetzt vor euch habt ... wie ihr ein Held , der nur auf eines aus ist ... und zwar der Schreckensherrschaft Orochis ein Ende zu setzen."

Die Gruppe hüllte sich in Schweigen bis Setsuna sie zum weitergehen rief. Janos folgte ihm, er wusste er konnte Setsuna vertrauen, schon oft hat er seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit unter Beweis gestellt. Nur kurze Zeit später erreichten sie einen größeren Raum eine riesige Treppe mit mehreren Treppenabsätzen, die in den Himmel zu führen schien. Jeder der Absätze glich einem riesigen Kampffeld und dafür sollte wohl auch gleich der erste genutzt werden. Vice erwartete sie bereits mit einer Handvoll Raydrics. Setsuna wollte zusammen mit den anderen losstürmen, doch Armios trat neben Setsuna "Lass mich bitte diesen Kampf führen, nur Janos und Kiira sollen mich begleiten, ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit dieser Frau offen"  
Setsuna willigte nur zögerlich ein doch begab es sich dann doch das Armios Vice gegenüberstand.  
"Bis hierhin und nicht weiter alter Mann ... oder wollt ihr so enden wie euer Freund Tirias"  
"Das habe ich wahrlich nicht vor ... aber ich sorge dafür , das ihr Mature in der Hölle wieder seht"  
"Hmhmhmhhehehe ... Genug gefaselt , auf zu eurem letzten Kampf "  
Schon zückte jeder seine Waffen und Vice hetzte alsbald auch die Raydrics auf den Zauberer , die aber nicht mit Janos und Kiira gerechnet hatten.

Ein schwerer Kampf entbrannte wobei Janos der etwas schwachen Kiira zu Hilfe eilen musste. Der Raydric zerbrach ihre Kampfaxt und wollte schon zum Todesstoß ansetzen wenn da nicht der weitreichende Speer von Janos gewesen wäre. Er durchbohrte so den Rücken des Raydrics ... eher die leblose Rüstung ... und sorgte dafür das sie in sich zusammenschepperte. Doch für diesen einen Moment war Janos unvorsichtig ... einer der beiden Raydrics stand schon hinter ihm und sauste mit dem Schwert runter wäre da nicht Kiira gewesen die ihn zur Seite stieß. Dadurch holte sie sich aber eine folgenschwere Wunde die sich vom Oberarm bis runter zum Ellbogen zog.  
Sie konnte sich vor Schmerz nicht beherrschen und musste sich unter Tränen und Wehen die Wunde verbinden. In Wut aber , gelang es Janos den Raydric mit einem Schlag zu vernichten. Aber um Armios stand es nicht so gut ...

Gegen die Agilität die Vice zu Tage brachte , konnte Armios mit seiner Magie nicht sehr viel bieten. Immer wieder warf sie einige Wurfmesser auf ihn die er zwar parierte , aber dies auf Kosten seiner Ausdauer. Langsam wurde er erschöpft und auch seine Zauberkraft reichte nicht aus um die ganze Zeit zu zaubern. Und so ging er langsam in die Knie ... er hatte schon alles an Element Zaubern ausgesprochen und war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Vice nutzt die Gelegenheit und beförderte sich hinter Armios , packte ihn am Genick und warf ihn gegen Kiira und Janos. Setsuna und die anderen wollten nicht mehr nur herumstehen und waren drauf und dran anzugreifen. Doch sie ließen davon ab und hofften auf ein gutes Ende. Armios von Janos und Kiira gestützt war nun in einer ziemlich schlechten Lage , aber er stützte sich wieder voller Optimismus auf und es schien als ob er 100 Jahre jünger wäre. In seinen Gedanken spiegelten sich die alten Zeiten wieder und diese machten ihn jünger. Er wird nie vergessen wie wacker er sich mit Aoi , Tirias , Yue und weiteren geschlagen hatte und setzte zu einer letzten alles verzweifelten Tat an. Auf die Mitte der Kampffläche gestellt murmelte er einige Worte vor sich hin die gar keine Bedeutung hatten. Vice völlig verwundert , setzte zu einer finalen Attacke an und stürmte mit 2 Dolchen auf ihn. Doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte , bemerkte sie , wie langsam sie wurde. Nein , es war so als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Sie blickte auf den Boden nachdem sie einige grünliche Blasen aufsteigen sah und merkte ... sie war in einen Quagmire reingelaufen. Einem Zauber , der alles bis aufs letzte verlangsamt. Sie war Armios jetzt hilflos ausgeliefert. Doch in seiner Konzentration war er nicht einmal mehr für ein kleines Abschiedsgespräch bereit und zauberte stattdessen einen der mächtigsten Zauber die man sich vorstellen kann. Unter dem Namen Lord of Vermillion entfesselte er die Kraft des Windes und zerfetzte Vice die ihrem Untergang nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem hallenden Schrei entgegensah.  
"Für... Tirias"  
Dann sackte Armios zusammen und die Gruppe musste pausieren. Als Armios sich erholt hatte und auch Kiiras Wunde versorgt war gingen sie weiter.

Einige Zeit verstrich und sie erreichten einen weiteren größeren Absatz der als Kampffläche diente. Sie erwarteten schon etwas furchterregendes und schon war es da. Als sich alle auf der Fläche befanden , raste schon mitten durch sie , ein Krieger hindurch der am Katana Dark Yojinbos stoppte und absprang vor die verwunderten Gesichter der Gruppe. Schon drängelte sich DY vor und begann eine kleine Konversation mit dem Jungen.  
"Kabal ... was ist aus dir geworden "  
"... Ich diene einzig und allein meinem Vater ... mehr nicht ... Und ich stelle seine Befehle nicht in Frage ... denn der jetzige lautet ... euch zu töten "  
Kaum hatte Kabal zu Ende gesprochen ging er mit einem Bowling Bash auf seine "Feinde" los der alle in Mitleidenschaft zog. Von der Attacke erholend warteten sie auf den nächsten Schritt Kabals. Er holte mit aller Kraft aus um noch einen loszulassen doch die Klinge die von unten ran von DY geführt wurde verhinderte das schlimmste. Es kam zu einem atemberaubenden Nahkampf wo die Klingen nur so aufeinander klirrten. Als sich die Schwerter verfangen haben , standen sie mit aller Kraft nachpressend da ... Auge in Auge. Und so sah DY auch das Kabal nicht mehr der Alte war. Seine Augen waren leer und gefühllos ... so kalt sie auch schienen , DY glaubte noch an das Gute in seinem Schützling. Er redete ihm gut zu doch das erwiderte der Sohn eines Gottes nur mit dem Wort "Schweig". Dann stieß er sich von ihm ab und trat ihn zu Boden. Mit der Klinge am Hals war DY am Boden gefesselt ... er konnte nichts machen außer sein Ende abwarten. Kabal holte mit Tränen aus , doch da traf ihn ein schon ein Firebolt auf die Brust. Kyo stand schon Ehrfurcht gebietend mit einer in Flammen windenden Hand da und zögerte nicht , noch einen Firebolt auf ihn loszulassen. In Flammen windend schreckte er zurück und holte zugleich zum nächsten Bowling Bash aus. Doch wieder war es DY der ihn hinderte das Areal in Bruchstücke zu schmettern. Dabei jedoch zerbrach das Schwert Kabals. In der Hoffnung ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen vollführte er ein Venomia an dem ahnungslosen Jungen und zerschmetterte so die Rüstung und beförderte ihn an den Rand der Stufen. Diesmal spürte Kabal die Klinge am Hals .  
"Warum Kabal ... warum "  
"Weil ... er mein Vater ist ... mein einziger ... es ... tut mir leid "  
Die Klinge am Hals zitterte ... und in den Augen des Gottessohnes spiegelte sich der alte Kabal wieder. Aber nur für kurz ... Er nutzte den rührseligen Moment und schlug sich das Katana vom Hals. Unter Schmerzen errichtete er sich wieder und war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Das einzige was Kabal hinterlassen hatte waren seine zerbrochene Klinge , seine zerschmetterte Rüstung und ... Blut. Er war wieder zu seinen Vater zurückgekehrt. Von einer Niederlage berichtend kniete er vor seinem Vater der sich , als er die Nachricht vernahm , von seinem Thron aufstand und eine dichte Nebelwand errichtete , um die letzte Arena dieser Geschichte. Danach verzerrte er Raum und Zeit und bestrafte Kabal für seine Niederlage. Er richtete seine Hände gen Himmel und lies ein gleißendes Licht auf Kabal das Auswirkungen auf seinen ganzen Körper nahm. Kabal wurde unter Schmerzen zum Rand der Treppe geschleudert gegen die von einer Bande umzogenen Kampffläche. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten doch nicht einmal unter Darbietung aller Kräfte gelang es ihm ... der Schmerz unterdrückte seinen Willen , und sein Blut quoll aus der Brust sowie von seiner Stirn.  
"Va ... Vater ... warum ? Warum hast du das getan ... ich bin ... doch dein Sohn "  
"Ja , du bist mein Sohn ... ich bereue es dich jemals bekommen zu haben. Ich sah einen ehrenwerten Nachfolger in dir. Doch das was du da unten abgeliefert hast ... war Schande genug dein Leben jetzt auszulöschen. Ich werde mich jetzt all der Seelen Midgards bemächtigen ... und du wirst mir zuschauen wie ich das Leben deiner ... Freunde ... Zertrete"  
So blieb Kabal nichts anderes übrig als dem finalen Spektakel schwerverletzt beizuwohnen.

Währenddessen sind unsere Helden auf der anderen Seite der Nebelwand angekommen. Als man sich umblickte , konnte man erkennen das die Treppe frei schwebte und der Himmel um sie herum so dunkel wie auch die ganze Umgebung war. Ein falscher Schritt in dieser Nebelwand kann unweigerlich in den Tod führen.  
Armios fragte "Ist das der letzte Abschnitt dieser Treppe ... die letzte Wand die uns von einem Gott trennt ... "  
woraufhin ihm Setsuna antwortete " ... Wie es aussieht ja ... unser letzter Kampf "  
Dark Yojinbo versuchte sie zu ermutigen "Es ist solange unser letzter Kampf , solang wir es glauben "  
Janos stimmte ihm zu "Das stimmt ... warum glauben wir alle das dies unser letzter Kampf ist ? Wenn wir nur wollen können wir gewinnen ... "  
"Und das werden wir auch !" bestätigte ihn Kiira "Tja , wir wollen ja nicht das Midgard unter seine dreckigen Fittiche fällt oder ? Zeit mal aufzuräumen ..." meldete sich auch Kyo zu Wort.

Mit einem letzten Nicken und der Entschlossenheit weiterzugehen , durchschritten sie die Nebelwand. Sie achteten höllisch drauf wohin sie stiegen den in der Nebelwand wand sich die Treppe mehrere Male und beinahe währen sie auf die Horongs reingefallen , die heimtückisch falsche Wege markierten. Doch soweit kam es nicht und bald hatten sie den Nebel durchschritten .  
Sie erblickten eine riesiges kreisförmiges Areal in dessen Mitte er stand. Orochi .  
In seiner Gotteshaltung , ein gleißendes Licht über sich entfaltend , umstellten sie ihn. Jeder mit gezogener Waffe oder einem Zauber parat. Niemand wagt es ein Wort zu sagen , alle schauen ihn nur mit ernsten Blick an und erwarten die erste Aktion. Bald darauf hob Setsuna sein Last Blade und richtete es auf Orochi.  
"Orochi ... im Namen von ganz Midgard ... stellen wir dich hier und jetzt ... Du hast keine Chance uns zu entkommen ... Dein dunkles Treiben und deine Machenschaften werden hier und jetzt ein Ende haben ..." 


	12. Kapitel 12 le grande Finale

Die Zeit blieb stehen. Nichts rührte sich ... Jeder nur auf Orochi fixiert ... Es verging kein Atemzug , als Hass und Abscheu , doch auch Furcht durch die Gedanken der Anwesenden blitzte. In ihnen brannte nur der Sinn nach Rache , die Waffe in diesen Gott zu rammen und Midgard von ihm zu befreien.  
Anfangs war die Stille , sie hatte Überhand. Das Schweigen packte jeden , niemand wagte es noch etwas zu sagen. Wenn sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen , dann wären all die Opfer umsonst gewesen. All die Mühe .  
Blitze zuckten durch die Gegend , streiften die Anwesenden , doch niemand zuckte , niemand gab auch nur einen Ton von sich. Bis ein gewaltiger Blitz in die Arena einschlug , der gleichzeitig das Zeichen dafür war , Orochi anzugreifen.

Armios ergriff die Initiative , griff an die Spitze seines Stabes und fegte mehrere zuckende Lightning Bolts über den Boden. Zeitgleich folgten Feuerbälle. Sie alle schossen auf Orochi zu , doch er lachte nur. Er hob einen Arm und starrte den Geschossen entgegen. Die Augen fingen dann an , rot zu leuchten und die magischen Angriffe verpufften einfach , bevor sie ihn überhaupt erreicht hatten. Zeit für die Nahkämpfer , einzugreifen. Janos stürmte von vorne , zeitgleich mit DY der von hinten kam , zum Feind. Angekommen , schmetterten sie ihre schweren Waffen gegen den Körper Orochis , doch der erlitt keinen Kratzer. Als ob er aus Stahl wäre , prallten die Schläge und Schwinger ab. Sie hielten inne und waren kurz ratlos , doch dann war es um sie geschehen ... eine unsichtbare Hand packte Beide jeweils am Kragen und drückte langsam zu. Sie bekamen keine Luft mehr , doch dann waren da noch Setsuna mit Kiira zur Stelle. Wenn eines Orochi verletzen konnte , war es die Klinge Setsunas. Setsuna hob es kurz an , stieß es sogleich wieder runter , an der Brust heran. Für einen Zeitpunkt wurde der Gott verwundbar , war gezwungen , seine Opfer loszulassen. Ein Kratzer leuchtete auf der Brust auf und schon stieß Kiira mit einem Damascus zu. Einem tödlichen Messer , welches sie zur Sicherheit mit sich führte. Es bohrte sich kurz in den Rücken Orochis , doch dann war die Zeit seiner Schwäche schon vorüber und sie konnte ihn nicht weiter durchdringen. Sie zog ihn eiligst zurück.

Jetzt erst hatte der eigentliche Kampf begonnen. Im Zorn erbebte die Kampffläche und von Orochi ging eine gewaltige Druckwelle. Er schrie auf , fasste sich an die Brust , die eine Wunde erlitten hatte und leckte am Blut , welches aus dieser Wunde spritzte. Auf einmal waren die Wunden verschwunden. Eine zweite Druckwelle fegte seine Widersacher auf eine , ihm angenehme , Position. Weg von seinem Körper , welchen er im Narzissmus krönte. Armios schien fast von der Fläche zu fallen , doch half ihm die Hand Kyos wieder zurück. Die anderen waren am Boden , sichtlich getroffen von dem Druck der Welle. Sie erhoben sich schweigend und gingen wieder in Kampfstellung. Orochi trat aus der Mitte der Arena aus der ein gleißendes Licht entging und auch er ging in eine äußerst abstrakte Stellung. Die Hände gefaltet , den Blick gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Leicht über der Fläche schwebend , bot sich den anderen , ein imposanter Eindruck. Doch das hinderte sie nicht daran , sofort wieder anzugreifen. Diesmal stürmte Setsuna vor , um ihm wieder eine Wunde zu verteilen. Doch der Angriff wurde vorzeitig gestoppt. Schon aus der Ferne griff ihn diese unsichtbare Hand und schleuderte ihn durch die ganze Arena. Nach links , nach rechts , rauf und runter , in den Boden gerammt , gegen die Banden geschleudert. Durch einfache Handgesten , lenkte Orochi Setsuna , der hilfloser denn je war. Er spuckte schon Blut und wie man bei einem Aufprall immer hören konnte , hatte er sich auch mehrere Rippenbrüche hinzugezogen. Sofort griff Janos in Begleitung von Armios an. er sprang hinterm Rücken Orochis auf und ließ seinen Gungir mit einem Blitz geleitet auf Orochi runtersausen. Treffer ! Wenn auch nicht sehr schwer , er wurde getroffen ... Der Gott taumelte etwas nach vorne und war gezwungen Setsuna loszulassen. Die Blitze von Armios zuckten um ihn und versiegten dann wieder. Das Geheimnis des Erfolges lag vielleicht darin , die Stärke mit der Weisheit der Elemente zu verbinden. Setsunas Schwert kombiniert die Kampfkraft seines Trägers mit dem Attribut Dunkelheit. Vielleicht , basierte es auf dieser Theorie , warum die Krieger Midgards ihre Waffen mit Elementen schmiedeten , den Grundprinzipien der Natur , um den Monstern Einhalt zu gebieten ...

Diesen Treffer wollte Orochi nicht durchgehen lassen und drehte sich unverzüglich um. Er streckte Janos die Handfläche mitten ins Gesicht und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken , traf Orochi Janos mit einer schneidenden Attacke ... Zeit und Raum verzerrte sich vor den Augen des Jungen und schleuderten ihn durch die Steinabgrenzung von der Plattform runter ... Ist Janos tot ? Kiira , schockiert über diesen Vorfall verfiel in unbändige Rage und stürzte sich auf Orochi. Sie stach einmal zu , zweimal ... aber ohne Erfolg , wieder prallten die Stiche an der hohen Verteidigung und Vitalität des Gegners ab. Sie wollte schon nachgeben doch wie von fremder Hand geführt , stach sie noch einmal zu. Wieder ein Treffer , noch heftiger als vorhin. Diesmal war es nicht die Kraft des Blitzes der zu diesem Treffer verhalf sondern die des Feuers. Kyo gerade am nächsten Zauber vorbereitend , grinste und nickte Kiira zu , sie sollte noch einmal zustechen. Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen und holte mit dem Damascus aus. Zur selben Zeit fuhr eine helle Flamme in die Waffe und führte sie zusammen mit der Kraft des Händlermädchens in die Brust Orochis. Noch ein Treffer , der Gott schien an Macht zu verlieren ! Dark Yojinbo , gesegnet mit dem Blitze Armios strich mit dem Katana am Rücken Orochis runter , der zu Setsuna taumelte und darauf einen weiteren Treffer einstecken musste. Es war nicht so , das jeder Schwertstreich und Messerstich ihm eine Wunde oder gar einen tiefen Schnitt verpassten , geschweige ihn sogar zu durchschneiden ! Nein , es waren mehr Kratzer die Orochi einstecken musste , aber mit der Wucht eines mächtigen Faustschlages. Setsuna , die Klinge gegen das Kinn Orochis schmetternd , beförderte ihn so , in die Luft und ließ ihn dabei mehrere Überschläge machen. Als er am Boden aufprallte , erbebte die Plattform , die Augen Orochis waren nur mehr in Tiefes Rot getaucht. Er fing sich wieder , schwebte in die Höhe und sprach einige Worte der alten Sprache aus. Dann faltete er die Hände und streckte sie in die Luft. Ein Licht über ihn schien immer größer zu werden. Setsuna und Co. waren schon darauf aus , wieder eine Angriffswelle zu starten , doch vergebens ...

Orochis "heiliges" Licht , das Leid verteilte , welches so groß war , das normale Menschen daran zugrunde gehen könnten , vereitelte den Angriff und schmetterte seine Gegner gnadenlos gegen die Steinabgrenzung. Es kam den anwesenden so vor , als ob sie 1000 Schläge gekriegt hätten und ihr Feind schmetterte ein 2. Licht auf sie. Diesmal beförderte es unter Schmerzen sie in die Luft und liess sie grausam auf den Boden aufschlagen Kiira und Armios waren bewusstlos , Janos anscheinen tot. Setsunas Beine waren gelähmt und Kyo , blutspuckend , lag in Pein am Boden. Dark Yojinbo lehnte an der Abgrenzung nach Luft schnappend ... Das Ende ?  
Ja , Orochi war drauf und dran , dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. Er blickte sich um und sah seine Widersacher. Alle geschlagen ... besiegt. Er schwebte über Kiira und richtete seine Kraft auf sie. Er liess ihren bewusstlosen Körper herauf schweben und ihr hübsches Gesicht mit einem Schlag zertrümmern .  
"Muhahahahahahahahaha ! Seht ... sind das die Helden , die mich an meinem Eroberungsfeldzug stoppen sollten ? Diese Würmer ? Schaut , ich habe sie alle besiegt ! Nun wird Midgard mein sein ! MEIN ! Und das Köpfchen , welches ich vor mir habe ... Ich werde sie schlachten ... Schaut , wie ich ihr ein Ende bereite !"

In seiner rechten Hand fesselte sich ein riesiger Energieball , den er auf die bewusstlose Kiira schmettern wollte doch ... "OROCHI !" Die Augen Orochis verengten sich , und als er den Kopf wendete , sah er Janos vor sich. Sie blickten sich in die Augen , einer kälter als der andere. Von der Stirn Janos tropfte eine Menge Blut und er hatte Mühe , seine Augen offen zu halten. Er starrte nur aus seinem linke Auge heraus auf Orochi. Das rechte schien darunter eine Wunde zu haben , was unschwer zu erkennen war. Er zitterte ... aber nicht weil er Angst hatte , sondern weil sein purer Hass auf den vermeintlichen Gott zu einem Höhepunkt gekommen war. Erst sein Vater und jetzt Kiira ? Sie war noch so jung ! Das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen .  
"Lass ... sie sofort runter , Orochi oder du wirst es bereuen. Und das schwöre ich dir "  
"Hmhmhm ... sieh dich an. Du , eine gebrochene Seele , vernarbt durch den Tod seines Vaters , was will jemand wie du es einer bist gegen mich ausrichten ? Sieh dich doch an ... du verlierst Unmengen an Blut und du kannst nicht mal mehr auf den Beinen stehen ... Deine Wenigkeit hat es ja gar nicht verdient zu leben ... wie ... dein ... VATER ! Muhahahahaha "  
Stillschweigend und zitternd musste der Junge diese Schande ertragen. Wie Orochi über ihn herzog , ihn geistig fertig zumachen versuchte. Das Blut von der Stirn und seinem Auge ausgehend ... es tropfte nicht mehr und wie zu Anfang des Kampfes war die Zeit wieder stehen geblieben. Aus einem finsteren Blick heraus starrte Janos Orochi an. Er erwiderte diesen Blick nur mehr mit einem hämischen Lachen und wandte sich Kiira zu .  
"Sieh zu , was ich mit ihr mache !" sagte er.  
Grausam wie er war , hob er wieder die Hand an und wollte Kiira schon zerfetzen doch da geschah das Unglaubliche. Als die Hand am runtersausen war , durchbohrte der Gungir Janos die Schulter Orochis. Der Speer ging durch den Körper und steckte nun in der Schulter ! Nun verlor auch Orochi Blut , er liess von Kiira und seinem gefürchteten Todesstoß ab , hockte am Boden und zog sich , vor Schmerzen zitternd , den Gungir aus der Schulter ... es dauerte lang , bis er diese lange Waffe rauszog , und die gefährliche Wunde konnte am Ende nicht geheilt werden. Am Ende warf er die Waffe einfach durch die Gegend. Dann , den Blick gesenkt , das Gesicht im Dunkeln gehüllt , die blutende Schulter haltend und zittrig , wendete er sich Janos zu .  
"W-w-wie ... konn .. test .. du nur ... ? ... Wie ... ha - st du das .. gemacht "  
" ..." Er schwieg. Er konnte es sich selber auch nicht erklären. Da trat hinter Janos , der erschöpfte Armios hervor , an des Jungen Schulter haltend.  
"keuch Ihr seid ein Narr Orochi ... wahrlich ein Narr ... Ihr wisst doch ... die Elemente des Lebens , die uns überhaupt eines ermöglichen , bestehen nicht nur aus den Teilen der Natur ... sondern auch aus Teilen unsereins ... Das Feuer gibt uns Wärme , das Wasser spendet uns Flüssigkeit , die Erde den Boden auf dem wir leben und anbauen und der Wind bzw. die Luft , das was wir atmen ... Doch als ein weiteres Element , gelten unsere Gefühle ... Was wären wir ohne sie ? Ein Mensch ohne Wut , Liebe , Hass , Zorn , Trauer , Freude ? Man könnte ihn genauso mit einem leblosen Stein vergleichen , ohne Gefühle ... Und genau DAS ... hat euch getroffen ... ihr habt euch das selbst zuzuschreiben , ihr musstet ja auch diesen Jungen provozieren "  
"Hnnnng ... dafür werdet ihr büßen ... ihr .. alle !"

Orochi richtete sich auf , ein letztes Mal um wenigstens seine Feinde mit in den Tod zu reißen doch .  
Ein Messer durchbohrte seinen Rücken und zwang ihn , eine gekrümmte Haltung zu nehmen. Das jedoch genügte um ein weiteres Schmerzenslicht auf seine Widersacher loszulassen. Aber er hat nicht mit der Einheit seines Feindes gerechnet. Dark Yojinbo vor ihm , Setsuna hinter ihm. Beide im selben Moment einen Schwertstreich durchführend der quer auf dem Rücken bzw. der Brust verlief. Beide Wunden spritzten die Angreifer mit Blut an. Dann beschwor Kyo einen Feuersturm der durch Orochi durchfuhr und sich zusammen mit der Blitzmagie Armios vereinigte. Man konnte es in Orochis Augen sehen ... sie wurde von Attacke zu Attacke lebloser bis sie schließlich ganz leer waren. Er stand nur mehr schmerzgekrümmt , umringt von seinen Feinden , da. Er hob noch einmal die Hand , versuchte einen Energieball heraufzubeschwören. Janos hingegen hob wieder seinen Gungir auf und zielte auf das Herz Orochis ... genau in die Mitte .  
"Das ist für dich ... Vater "  
Er holte aus und warf Orochi den Speer entgegen. Und seine Erwartungen erfüllend , durchbohrte er die Mitte des fallenden Gottes und blieb stecken. Seine Hand war noch immer ausgestreckt , er würgte Blut ... und ging langsam zu Boden. Eine Blutlache bildete sich um ihn herum und die anderen starrten Orochi mit lebhaften , ihren Rachezug vollendeten , Augen an. Sie wandten sich dann ab , wollten die erbärmliche Haltung eines dem Tode nahen Gottes nicht mit ansehen. Die Nebelwand lichtete sich , der Weg von der Treppe runter war klar zu erkennen. Den Weg den sie beschreiten sollten ... doch es kam wie es kommen musste ... aus der ausgestreckten Hand Orochis kam noch die letzte pulsierende Kraft die er noch aufbringen konnte und drohte , die anderen von der Plattform zu schleudern oder sie vorher noch zu töten. Eine gräuliche Energiewelle floss durch die Kämpfer und füllte alle mit unendlichen Schmerzen. Sein letzter Trumpf wurde je beendet als Setsuna , seinen Schmerzen trotzend , auf ihn zustürmte. Immer näher und näher , durch diese Welle rennend , kam er an Orochi ran. Setsuna , dessen Innerlicher Körper schon zerfetzt worden war , schwang sein Last Blade von der Seite , und durchtrennte mit aller Wucht den Torso Orochis. Er war besiegt ! Als Setsuna durchgezogen hatte , entschwand Orochi sein Fleisch und Blut , und sein Skelett zerberstenden in einem hellen Glanz. Vor allen spiegelte sich noch der Schädel Orochis wieder wie er zerfiel und wurden dann von einem wahrlich großen , glanzvollen Licht geblendet. Der Kampf war zu Ende und als alle wieder halbwegs klar sehen konnten , fanden sie sich auf der Spitze des Mt. Mjolnirs wieder. Sogar der Schwerverletzte Kabal , Sohn Orochis. Doch nicht alle waren anwesend. Einer von dieser Heldentruppe wurde vermisst ... Setsuna ... 


	13. Epilog

Janos steht vor dem Grab seines Vaters. Zwar konnte Firos' Leiche nie geborgen werden, trotzdem hat man diesem großartigen Krieger ein symbolisches Grab errichtet, neben Soryijun und zwei weiteren Gräbern dessen Namen bereits verblasst sind. Den Gungir in der Hand steht er schweigend und mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur da. Plötzlich schlingen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und er öffnet schlagartig die Augen, dabei kneift er aber das rechte Auge wieder zu. Die Narbe ist noch nicht ganz verheilt und schmerzt noch sehr. "Du siehst aus wie dein Vater mit der Narbe" hatte seine Mutter gesagt. Eine ihm bekannte Stimme ertönte hinter ihm "Keine Sorge ich bin's bloß" Es war Kiira "Du hast mich erschreckt" Janos dreht sich in ihrer Umarmung und schaut ihr in die Augen. Weißt du manchmal erscheint mir das alles so unwirklich, der Tod meines Vaters, der Kampf gegen Orochi. Manchmal dachte ich es wäre alles nur ein Traum und ich wache gleich auf. Doch dann warst du da und ich wollte nicht erwachen. Kiira kuschelt sich an Janos Brust. "Mir ging es ähnlich, wenn du damals nicht da gewesen wärest wäre ich wohl gestorben in Morroc. Bitte versprich mir das du bei mir bleibst." Janos lächelt Kiira an "Ich versprech's" dann küsst er sie. Kurz darauf ist es wieder still auf dem Hof der Toten, Die Gräber liegen verlassen da, einige zieren Blumen andere sind schmucklos, doch eines der Gräber sticht unter allen voran. Firos' Grab. Janos hat den Gungir neben dem Grab in den Boden gerammt auf das er dort bleibe. ENDE 


End file.
